Ginny's Fears
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: I needed to do it, to prove that I could, to the others, to Harry, to myself, and to him.


I crept downstairs, trying not to wake the screaming portraits of the disgusting woman and the others. I gripped my wand, terrified about what I was about to do. I needed to do it, to prove that I could, to the others, to Harry, to myself, and to **him**.

"_Ginny… I don't think it's the best idea, we should just let Moody take care of it." Harry says nervously to me. I glare at the floor; I don't know who I'm angrier at, him or myself. "Harry, I can handle it, I'm not a little girl! A boggart is no problem!" he shakes his head and says "Ginny, it's just not… I don't want to talk about this anymore." He rushes past me, ignoring my cries of anger._

I gasped, almost dropping my wand. I shook from head to toe, just staring at a teenage Tom Riddle, holding the diary. "Tom" I whisper. He laughs a cold sound that sent shivers up my spine. "R-Riddikulus" I tried but he continued to stand there, sneering at me.

"Hello Ginerva, I've missed you." He hissed out, I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "You're not real! Go away! Riddikulus!" I tried again, but it didn't work. "Oh you silly girl, I'm just as real as you are." I glared at him, "No! You were just a memory then, and you're only a memory now, one I don't want to have!"

Tears streamed down my face as he opened the dairy and read, "Oh Tom, Harry never notices me! I like him so much! What do I do?" I covered my ears, trying to block out the hideous sound of his sneering voice. "Shut up! Shut up!" I cried. "Oh Tom, I'm so lucky to have you! You seem like my only real friend at times."

I tried to block out his voice but nothing worked. "Tom! I'm so scared! I've been blacking out and can't remember anything! And last night I woke up with feathers all over me!" I wiped my tears and tried over and over to try to make him go away "R-Riddikulus! R-Riddikulus!" he just sneered and dropped the dairy.

"It was all your fault Ginerva, you hurt all those people." I glared at him and shouted "I trusted you! I trusted you and you used me! I loved you! You were my best friend and you betrayed me!" he tsked at me and said "You silly girl, you were selfish, you're still selfish, and no matter what you do that potter will never love you! No one could ever love you, how could they? You're tainted with my memory."

I sobbed, trying to get rid of him, and his words. Finally I just curled up in a ball and cried; I could not block out his voice. I didn't notice I was screaming until I saw Harry, Moody, Dad, Sirius, Fred, George, and Lupin come down. They seemed shocked for a minute before Moody got rid of Tom, but I continued screaming.

"Ginny! He's gone! He can't hurt you anymore!" Harry said, trying to calm me down. Fred pushed him away and hugged me whispering soft words; my screaming stopped, and was reduced to soft sobbing. "I hate him!" I whispered, over and over. I pushed myself up, running away from them all. I didn't even know where I was going, but I just needed to be away from there, from everyone.

_I woke up, and felt a hard stone beneath me. "Ginny?" a voice called. I looked up, "Tom?" I whispered. "You're awake." He stated and I nodded, trembling. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with fake concern. "Where am I Tom?" he smiles and strokes my cheek with his spidery fingers, I sighed into his embrace. "You're in the chamber of secrets, darling." My eyes widen with fear and I look at Tom in horror._

"_What am I doing here?" I whispered. He smiled at me and said "Oh sweet, innocent Ginny. You are the one who has been opening the chamber of secrets. You set my pet on the mudbloods, you wrote the messages. You did everything." I shake my head, trying to get away from him. "You're lying!" I scream at him._

_He shakes his head and said "Of course you had no idea what you were doing; I was acting through you, that's why you were blacking out and didn't remember things." Tears ran down my face, "Why would you do that? Tom I thought you were my friend, my best friend! I thought you loved me!" I cried out. He laughed at me, a cruel laugh and said "You stupid child, I love no one!" he took my wand off the ground and spelled out his name, the letters turned into 'I am Lord Voldemort." _

_I  
gasped "No!" I cried, and tried to run but Tom ran after me, at his touch, I could feel my energy fading away. "What are you doing to me Tom?" I asked him, as he laid me on the ground. "I need your body little Ginny, don't worry though, it will all be over soon." He said, smirking. I closed my eyes, and tried to open them, but the world was getting dimmer and dimmer._

"_Goodbye sweet Ginerva, if it makes you feel any better, you will always be my favorite victim." Then I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me hungrily, I was drowning in his kiss, and I couldn't breathe. He pulled away and the world went black._

I cried at the memory and the others that were assaulting my mind. '_**Stupid girl, I told you that you couldn't do it, it was foolish to even try!**_' I ignored Tom's voice. '_**You're weak!**_', "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm not weak!" I screamed back at the voice. All I wanted to do was sleep. All I wanted was to make his voice go away, forever. I wish I had never let him in to myself, because once Tom had gotten ahold of my soul, he just wouldn't let go.


End file.
